


The Point of No Return

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Kings of Seoul [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Jongin discovers the power of his pouts and Baekhyun realizes that he may in fact be in love with him.





	The Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This was supposed to be a fun little one-shot but i think i'll turn it into a series of little blurbs about kaibaek being in love with special episodes of sesoo being denial~

_ Last week on  _ Kings of Seoul _ , Jongin discovered that he can get whatever he wants with a little pouting. Baekhyun may or may not be entirely too weak to deny Jongin anything he asks for when he gives him those puppy-dog eyes. And let's not forget the steeeeamyyy hot tub session between Sehun and Kyungsoo. Will they? Won't they? Find out on tonight's episode of _ Kings of Seoul.

 

[Camera pans to a beautiful scene of Baekhyun's apartment. It's an upscale penthouse in the heart of the city with a view that is absolutely to die for. Inside it’s styled minimalistically with statement colors in the form of vases, single chairs, and abstract art on the walls.]

Baekhyun is sitting at his table, scrolling through his social media feed while he absentmindedly sips on his morning coffee. A sleepy, zombie-like Jongin stumbles in from their bedroom with his hair standing up in tufts and the blankets wrapped around his shoulders. It seems that Baekhyun’s favorite model – and now boyfriend – has finally woken up.

"Hyung," Jongin starts. He rubs his eye with the back of his hand and pouts, knowing full well that whatever he was going to ask Baekhyun, he was going to get.

Baekhyun turns around, a half smile already on his face as he takes in Jongin's adorable sleepy state. "What is it, baby?"

"Let's got get breakfast today." He juts his bottom lip out a little more for emphasis.

Baekhyun, who already had a full plate of activities planned for the day, sighs. He has a twelve o'clock meeting with the PR for his new fashion company, Privé, a three o'clock with his accountant, and a dinner meeting with the CEO of LOEY Entertainment for a possible collaboration for a future fashion line.

He glances at the time and bites his lip as Jongin stands there against the wall, his eyes half closed and that darned pout still on his face. Baekhyun melts. What was he gonna do, say no?

"Get dressed," he replies and starts packing up his laptop. It's just about 10 am so maybe he'll have enough time to get everything done. If not, he'll have to push back the PR meeting or send his assistant to sit in for him. And on second thought, he pulls out his phone and texts Jongdae to do just that. Knowing Jongin, he was going to have his hands full.

 

[Cut to interview room, where a fully dressed Jongin is sitting in a plush chair with his hands in his lap.]

Jongin bites his lip cutely, cheeks flushing a bit with color. "Why do I ask Baekhyun-hyung to do things with me? Because I like him. I'm like him a lot."

“Shouldn’t you like your boyfriend?”

Jongin blushes deeper, picking at the hem of his shirt as he bashfully looks away. “Well, I mean sometimes people date for connections, but Baekhyun-hyung is really nice to me. I want to be good for him, not just to keep modeling for Privé, but because I like him, a lot.”

"What is that thing you do with your face?"

Jongin furrows his brows for a moment before they shoot up. "Oh, you mean this?" He pouts for a second and the camera people coo. "Yeah, hyung likes it when I do that. He can't say no to anything I ask for when I do this. Not that I would abuse it, I only pout when it’s something that we both need but he doesn’t realize it yet."

 

[Cut to Baekhyun's scene in the interview room. He has one leg crossed over his knee and is wearing a vibrant blue suit with dark makeup around his eyes.]

"Jongin does this pout when he asks me for things and I can't tell him no, you know? Like what kind of monster could say no to that face? He's just too precious and he knows it. Is it unfair? Yes. But what can I say? I'm whipped for him." He shrugs as he chuckles softly.

"So would you say that you'd do anything he asks if he pouted?"

Baekhyun ponders this for a moment, index finger thumping against his chin. "Um, yeah. Yeah, I would."

 

[Camera pans to a new location. A busy brunch place a few blocks from Baekhyun's penthouse. People fill the street, talking on phones, walking in groups, just going about their daily lives. A few people are walking their dogs, which is where we find our lovely couple.]

"Hyung, I want to get a dog," Jongin says as he pets the fluffy poodle. He knows it’ll be good for them. Especially when Jongin is gone on his trips to fashion shows and Baekhyun has to stay behind for work. They haven’t gotten to that point yet, as they’ve only been dating for about two months now, but Jongin knows Baekhyun so well already, even if Baekhyun won’t admit it.

The owner of the dog is chatting with her friend while Jongin devotes nearly all of his attention to the dog. He's always been a huge lover of dogs, but Baekhyun has been wary about letting anything other than fish live in their apartment.

"I don't know," Baekhyun starts. He thanks the girl for letting Jongin pet her dog and leads him back to their table as the food arrives.

Jongin frowns. "But they're so cute and I get bored inside all day. It'll give me an excuse to explore the city more and you've been wanting me to do that."

Baekhyun bites his lip. It was true. Jongin had only just arrived from Macau about a month ago and Baekhyun still hasn't had the time to show him around quite yet. It is mostly his job's fault, but also partly his own. He justifies it by spending as much time coddling and cuddling Jongin whenever he is home, but Jongin has a point. Being couped up in the penthouse had to be pretty boring even if he had a home theater and a vintage style arcade.

"What about your friends? Weren't they supposed to show you around?" Baekhyun asks. 

He isn't entirely against getting a dog, it's just he worried about his own ability to care for it. If he was struggling to make time to Jongin then how would he make time for the dog too? And what is he supposed to do when Jongin travels? Get a sitter?

"Sehun and Kyungsoo? They're being dumb." Jongin huffs. 

He loves his friends, but they were too blind to see that they were clearly in love with each other and when Jongin brought it up a week ago, they both kinda blew up at each other and Jongin has been doing damage control ever since. It’s exhausting work and he really wanted to enjoy his mini-vacation with Baekhyun while he could.

Baekhyun takes a bite of his food and wipes his mouth before speaking. "What happened this time?"

 

[Cut to the interview room with Jongin. He's leaning back in the plush chair with a tiny smile on his face.]

"Sehun and Kyungsoo have so much sexual tension that a blind man could see it. It's like suffocating you know? They're constantly trying not to touch each other but are always somehow touching and they do this cliche thing where they stop and stare at each other when the other isn't looking. It's so gross, but also really cute. I ship it."

 

[Cut back to the brunch scene. Baekhyun's food is mostly gone and Jongin has hardly touched his as he just finished telling Baekhyun about what happened with Sehun and Kyungsoo.]

"I thought you wanted to get brunch, why aren't you eating?" Baekhyun asked, face full of concern.

Jongin scoops a mouthful of food and chews thoughtfully before he adopts that soft tone he does whenever he  _ really _ wants something. "Can we please get a dog, hyung? Please?"

Baekhyun leans back, fully prepared to say no, but then Jongin does the thing and he deflates completely, cooing and reaching across the table to cup Jongin's face. "You're so bad, you know that?"

Jongin grins. He knows. He definitely knows.

 

[Camera pans over the city, flashing images of the busy streets until the words of a pet shop flash on the screen. Then the camera zooms in focusing through the window at Jongin and Baekhyun inside the store.]

Baekhyun shakes his head. He can't believe he is doing this, but Jongin surrounded by a dozen puppies is the cutest thing he's ever seen. He watches him, biting his lip as he smiles and decides to take a few photos just to look at whenever he was feeling stressed at work.

"Baby, I'm on a time crunch, which one do you want?" Baekhyun says after glancing at the time. He had about 45 minutes to make it to that meeting with his accountant.

Thankfully, Jongdae gave him the rundown while Jongin was in the bathroom and the PR meeting went well. They will be releasing a new ad soon so Baekhyun wanted to make sure that everything was going well. Especially since it was going to be the first ad where Jongin was modeling for him. He couldn't wait to see Jongin's face when he saw himself up on the billboards.

Jongin hefted up a caramel colored puppy and let her lick his nose before exclaiming, "This one! Isn't she cute?"

Baekhyun leans over the half wall and lets the puppy lick his nose too. She still has puppy breath; one of his favorite things – Jongin being most of his other favorite things. "She's adorable!"

A few minutes and some paperwork later, Baekhyun and Jongin are now the proud owners of a cute caramel colored Maltipoo. As they are walking out of the pet shop – the puppy tucked into Jongin's jacket – Jongin playfully bumps Baekhyun's shoulder with his own.

"Thank you hyung!"

Baekhyun glances over at him, fully intending to chastise him for using his pouting powers to get what he wants, but instead can't help but take in the sight of the man that he is falling so hard for, smiling down at their adorable little furry daughter.

"What should we name her?"

Jongin boops the puppy's nose and lets her chew on his finger. "You pick."

Baekhyun sucks air through his teeth, scanning the area around him for inspiration, when it hits him, "Let's call her Areum."

Jongin's face lights up and he nuzzles little Areum. "How are you little Areum-ie?"

 

[Cut to interview room with Baekhyun. His suit jacket is over the back fo the chair and he’s leaning forward, elbows on his knees.]

“Are we moving too fast? Maybe a little, but the heart wants what the heart wants. And I’ve already reached the point of no return. I’m falling… hard. I just need to make sure that I tell Jongin at the right time.”

[Camera fades to black.]

_ Will Baekhyun make it to his meeting with his accountant? How will the dinner meeting go? Are Jongin's hands going to be full with the addition of little Areum? After the break, we return to the scene of last night's steamy kiss. Are Sehun and Kyungsoo taking it to the next level? And why haven't they told Jongin about their kiss? Are some secrets worth keeping? Find out when we return to _ Kings of Seoul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please let me know by leaving a comment and kudos! Also if there is anything in particular you'd like to see in this au/verse, leave it below! I'm looking for new ideas lol
> 
> You can find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaillingme) and if you have questions, feel free to ask below or send them [ here](https://curiouscat.me/KaillingMe).  
> Until next time~


End file.
